<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Face by phantasticphun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225305">Your Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticphun/pseuds/phantasticphun'>phantasticphun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kisses, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticphun/pseuds/phantasticphun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can't help but smile at his computer. Dan walks into their living room and questions what he's looking at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Dan pads into the living room, softly. He’s not going anywhere in particular, he just needed to stretch his legs after sitting at his desk writing for so long. When Dan passes by the couch, Phil doesn’t even look up from his laptop. He’s hunched over, with the computer on his lap and earbuds in his ears, absolutely enamored with whatever is on his screen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dan snorts. “Watching some cute complication of unlikely animal friends or something, bub?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Phil giggles lightly but doesn’t address Dan at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Phil?” Dan calls, and that finally gets his attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Phil clicks his trackpad, pulls out his earbuds, and looks at Dan. “Oh-- uh. I didn’t even notice that you came in here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fond, Dan shakes his head and smiles. He then strides a few steps closer to Phil. “Whatcha watching?” He asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” Phil suddenly looks bashful, a rosy hue blooming on his cheeks. “Nothing you’d be interested in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dan swoops down and sits on the couch next to Phil, squishing against him. He's feeling nosy right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Phil turns his laptop so that Dan can see the screen for himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes a few moments for Dan’s brain to process what exactly is on the screen. Turns out, it’s Dan, himself. “The gaming channel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I… guess I was feeling nostalgic.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dan sticks out his bottom lip in a pout. “Oh, Phil,” he coos.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Phil elbows Dan and then turns the laptop back towards himself. “You know, you make such silly faces sometimes. Most of the time, I didn’t even get to see them when we were recording, and then I’d edit a video and get to see all of them. It always made me smile.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dan laughs. “Disgusting.” He turns his head and presses a quick kiss to Phil’s cheek. “We both know that not one of the viewers watched that channel for the riveting gaming content, exactly. Had to keep the bants interesting somehow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re <em>plenty</em> good at bants, Dan. And your face is always cute. Even in that one pinof when you gave yourself a million chins and that was everyone’s profile pic for months. Even that face is cute. Maybe they watched the gaming channel just to see your cute faces.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dan smirks. “That’s exactly what you’re doing now, isn’t it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Phil removes the laptop from his lap and places it on the couch beside him. “A guy is allowed to appreciate his boyfriend, isn’t he?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You knew I was just in the other room. You really don’t have to get your Dan fill from videos filmed three years ago.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Phil’s pushing Dan back against the arm of the couch, now. “I didn’t want to go and bother you, though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dan nuzzles his nose against Phil’s. “I suppose you can get your Dan fill, now. I think I took a break from writing because I really needed my hourly Phil regimen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Phil chuckles and then kisses Dan’s lips. He then pecks all over, his forehead, his eyebrows, the bridge and tip of his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and his dimples. Dan giggles the whole time.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Phil stops the smooching to look into Dan’s pretty eyes. “But god, really,” he murmurs, “I love your face. And all of the silly, stupid expressions it makes.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this very quickly with the dialogue prompt "God, I love your face." </p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr (and send in a prompt, if you'd like!): <a href="https://phantasticphun.tumblr.com">@PhantasticPhun</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>